User talk:Lightening McQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tooned page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gyarados Magnus (talk) 23:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) 2015 AUS Entry List Before I can try to work out what "Type" refers to, may I ask where you got the table format from? I understand where the information is from, but I have never seen that style of table. I'd be quite tempted to remove everything other than Number/Driver/Team anyway, but was just wondering. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :It was actually Gyarados Magnus who put in the table format, but had it hidden until the entry list was revealed. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I'll leave it to him to sort out then. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::"Type" refers to the engine name/type/version/whatever. "Type" was the best that I could think of. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Formula One record italics explanation Basically, if a driver takes part in a Formula One World Championship race, it is not italicised. If the driver doesn't compete in an F1 race – even if he drove in non-championship races, or took part in free practice sessions – then the entire line is italicised. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. And also, what if the reserve driver took part in only one Grand Prix weekend, but was unable to start the race (e.g. Kevin Magnussen taking over for Fernando Alonso in the 2015 Australian GP, but unable to start the race with technical problems)? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::He classes as competed. Maybe a better way to put it is "entered with intention to race". —Gyaro Maguus— 19:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Notes symbols The correct usage of symbols for notes on this wiki is: * † ‡ § (with the final three in coding), before repeating with ** †† ‡‡ §§ etc. Also don't forget to ensure that the notes are ordered in the order that they appear in the table, even if that means changing all the symbols. —Gyaro Maguus— :Okay, thanks. One reason was because the "^" symbol was used on the 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix page for Vettel's exclusion in qualifying. However, I'm not sure if I understand about repeating. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stats, etc. Hi, I'll do the stats update for the British GP. Myself and Gyarados Magnus are both very busy with uni finals at the moment which is why we are relatively inactive. I hope to return to the wiki soon. In the meantime, I will grant you a "field promotion" so as to allow you access to the relevant templates and pages. I will continue to monitor all edits on the wiki so I can fix any problems. Please don't be offended if those admin rights are removed when GyaradosMagnus returns as he has not officially ratified this promotion - I am granting it temporarily in order to preserve the operation of the wiki in our absence. Thanks MTracey1 22:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Firstly, hello, I have returned; secondly, I agree with what Marc said; thirdly, I think you should keep the admin rights (I would probably have nominated you for them in due course anyway); fourthly, for Manor Marussia, I intend for there to be a new article for them, which will be renamed once "Manor Marussia" become just "Manor" or whatever name they choose for themselves in the future (should they choose to do that). —Gyaro Maguus— 12:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Also, MTracey1 had already renamed the "Marussia F1" page to "Manor Marussia F1 Team" on the same day I made my message. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Verstappen/Kvyat switch Hi, just a quick note for the stats updates for the Spanish GP (and beyond) in case you do them: The switch of drivers between Red Bull and Toro Rosso has created a minor headache with the stats templates' coding; one which I had considered since I first built them. I have made some changes to make up for this which will hopefully fix the problem. They will require the following steps to be taken: *On Template:Career Results/2016 Spanish Grand Prix (and future races), enter the result for each driver on both the normal place (e.g. Max Verstappen = ...) and the prefixed one (1Max Verstappen = ...) *On Template:Career Results/Points, update the points totals both for the prefixed (team points only) and the normal (total points) *On Template:Career Results/Position, update as normal. While I think these changes should work, I have never tested them and cannot be certain. Unfortunately I will be unable to monitor the situation as I will be in Barcelona at the the time and may not have an internet connection. Thanks MTracey1 09:24, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:09, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Alonso page An anonymous user from the Netherlands vandalized the Fernando Alonso page. I reversed the damage, but, since you are an admin, could you be so kind as to electronically slap that person around? Thanks Will49 (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. I gave them a warning and that they would be blocked if they do it again. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Kozmane I'm starting to feel like the neighborhood snitch. But I was wondering if you could have a little chat with the new user Kozmane? He keeps adding stuff about a non-existent 2016 Korean Grand Prix. thanks Will49 (talk) 20:31, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I had already noticed his edits, and I've just put a warning on his talk page. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:44, November 9, 2016 (UTC) And again Sorry to be such a pest, bu an "unknown user" from address 46.251.0.207 has added a Turkish Grand Prix to the 2016 Formula One Season page. I can't undo it because he made a tiny change later. Could you handle this? thanks Will49 (talk) 17:49, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I've reverted the edits. Thanks for letting me know. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::You might want to consider adding protection against unregistered users on that page, too. At least until his obsession moves to something else. Just a thought. Will49 (talk) 23:20, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the suggestion. I've added protection against new and unregistered users that would last for three months. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:27, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Firstly, I'd like to apologise for not really doing anything on the Wiki for a really long time and leaving you in the dark regarding your messages; I'm likely to try to keep on editing a little for the near future so I should be able to help out. Please bear in mind that I do work an office job and am studying financial qualifications so some times I might be quieter. Now for the actual reason I started writing this; I have decided to give you bureaucrat rights because I might decide to spend yet another eternity away from here and Marc seems to do likewise. I don't know whether you'll actually get to use it anytime soon but hey, why not. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, Gyarados Magnus. I understand about your absences, and I think I will probably get used to it, especially as I'll be trying to do my best to help get the articles and stats for the 2017 Grands Prix updated when you are absent, depending on what else I do. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 02:20, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Disagreement on editing I just need to talk to someone about this. I had added a chunk of stuff to the 1970 South African Grand Prix page, and had felt like editing other things before I came back to it. Tonight I got on to poke around a bit, and found that JPDurzel had edited the background section. Well, trashed it sounds better to me. He rewrote the whole thing, and deleted a lot of stuff that I had researched, along with removing the team-by-team changes that I work hard on researching. It might not seem that way to someone else, but to me it seems like he vandalized it. I wouldn't have batted an eye if he had just added to things, but he threw away quite a bit of significant info. My first impulse was to just reverse it, but that would probably get me banned for edit-warring, and he did have some useful additions. This has left me feeling quite frustrated and angry. Do you have any thoughts or recommendations? Will49 (talk) 06:31, February 12, 2017 (UTC) : Hi Will, : First things first, if you have a problem with my editing please speak to me about it. I only try to edit for the benefit of the Wiki, not to "trash" or "vandalise" other peoples work. : Secondly, most of the information you had researched is in the background section, I have simply reworded it to make it fit into the Wiki's style of having paragraphs rather than bullet point lists. Feel free to correct any of the info if your research suggests otherwise, but I think I included everything of value from a combination of both your, and my own, research. : Finally, I intend to complete the Grand Prix articles through until the 1980s, including rewriting some that I have already done. As this includes some of your work, I shall avoid editing those articles until this issue is resolved. I shall therefore be working, when I can, on the 1973 season. : Yours, JPDurzel (talk) 12:26, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Then I suppose this has already been sorted. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Formula 1 Prediction game and some other things Since Gyarados Magnus seems to be inactive for some weeks now I'd like to ask you if you could think about the things I asked to Gyarados Magnus: User_talk:Gyarados_Magnus#F1_Prediction_Competition_and_some_other_things. Thanks! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 10:37, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind any of those, so be my guest. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 11:29, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! For the home page I'll give Gyarados Magnus some more days to answer, he may has some things. For the blog post I'll publish that in a second, would be great if you and other users/viewers from Formula 1 Wiki want to join! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 13:35, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother, because I don't really go onto wiki chats. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:53, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Damn, thought you were an Admin here. ::Randomg (talk) 07:05, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I am, Randomg, but I just don't go on chats with other wiki users because of e-safety reasons. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:59, October 10, 2017 (UTC) My bad. Sorry I heard that supposedly Bottas had lead the whole race. Although i did question it because i thought "Surely Hamilton lead for a short time" and i was right to question it (Although i made the edit in case i was wrong) 16:45, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :I forgive you. Yeah, the Channel 4 F1 crew made a mistake saying Bottas got his first Grand Slam, but the Stats F1 website showed that Hamilton led a couple of laps, and I remembered that he did, and that in order to earn a Grand Slam, you need to have pole position, set the fastest lap, lead every lap, and win the race. And I forgive you. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:52, November 26, 2017 (UTC) 2018 Season Hey man, just noticed the message you left on Gyarados Magnus' talk page. I can handle the basic templates for the new season (results and the like), but I don't have time to hard code the stuff from 2017. Hope this helps JPDurzel (talk) 22:56, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, JPDurzel. I'll see if I can do all of that 2017 stuff, then. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:42, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: 2018 season Better late than never........ maybe. I'm here. Genuine severe apologies, beside the finance job and the financial qualifications I'm studying for which naturally take up my time, I've had a few migraines recently and didn't feel well enough to put in the mental energy for this. As for your second message, I'll put together the new tyre things later. Time to get going. Hopefully I can remember/work out enough stuff! —Gyaro Maguus— 22:08, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm just trying to replace the "ResultsGrid" and "Bar Chart" templates on the "2017 Formula One Season" page (which it'll be hard work getting the bar chart perfectly right). --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:14, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll leave that bit to you then. I'll get the on each driver page for now since I know that also needs a fair bit of work. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:30, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Update: I've done about half of the grid, and I've noted that JPDurzel updated some the templates to include "/2018" when usually the year wasn't included so we don't need to hardcode 2017 templates before creating 2018 ones, as long as we put "/2018" somewhere in the title of the templates (if you meant that JP, that was brilliant). I have Sky Sports F1 at my house and I'm going to watch the race live even though I'm going to only get about 4 hours sleep... so I'll update a few key areas and then go back to bed. I've missed this stuff, I shouldn't have stopped. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Okay. And on second thought, I feel like the bar charts are just too much work, so I'm leaving the hardcoded bar charts hidden for now (with the drivers and points updated) while I'm hardcoding the "ResultsGrid" templates. --Lightening McQueen (talk) :::::Template issues have been FIXED (finally). I managed to miss about four "/2018s" on two templates. JPDurzel (talk) 23:16, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Typo Sorry mate for the typo, my screen went kaput and I didn't spot it.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Jejking (talk • ) 20:34, April 22, 2018‎ (UTC). :It's okay, Jejking. But next time, please put in your signature when you're on a talk page. You need to let other people know that it's you who put the message. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:25, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday! Imagine me singing this. Which is way, WAY better than actually hearing my singing. There are places in California and Oregon where my singing is legally a threat to the health of others. Seriously, hope it was a good one. Will49 (talk) 00:04, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :I did, thanks (and I still have a few stuff occurring the following day, not just watching Channel 4's highlights of the qualifying of the Spanish Grand Prix). --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:12, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Templates (again) Sure, I'll do them. If I get confused or distracted by a butterfly or something, I'll leave a note. Will49 (talk) 01:06, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, Will49. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:50, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Belgium Apologies on the pole time. F1 transposed the digits on their tweet, which threw me for a loop. Will49 (talk) 19:26, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's okay, Will49. Wow, I didn't even know that they got it wrong on their picture of the qualifying classification on Twitter while I was looking at the results on the Formula 1 website, because I could copy and paste the times from the website rather than manually typing them. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:40, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Need another weather descriptor It occurs to me that we need to add something to the weather choices, because "sunny" just doesn't work for Singapore. Perhaps a "clear" which would have an icon of a crescent moon and some stars? And while we're at it, maybe one for drizzle, or for showers. I don't even know where you got those icons. Thoughts? BTW, just calling me "Will" works. Will49 (talk) 04:00, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :I do agree. It's just that there isn't an icon of a crescent moon. And I don't think the drizzle occurred for much of the 2018 Singapore Grand Prix. I also don't where the icons come from. I didn't add them myself. You might want to ask Gyarados Magnus about that, but he might not reply straight away due to his work. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 09:23, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Will do. Will49 (talk) 11:53, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Updating the wiki I am new to wiki edits, I am trying to improve articles from 2000 on to now (I started at drivers and then plan staff and cars, tyres etc,) to make this wiki the definitive f1 source. F1 is having a resurgence. Have you thought about trying reddit to attract more editors to help complete this? I dont know how to make a car template its a lot for me alone—Preceding unsigned comment added by Wjohnson992 (talk • ) 13:24, April 13, 2019‎‎ (UTC) :That's very nice that you're trying to help update the wiki. No, I've not thought about trying Reddit. I don't even have a Reddit account, and I'm not likely to. And we've already got an infobox template for pages about cars here. Also, please remember to put your signatures next to your messages on a talk page, and please add a heading so that it is separated from the other messages that are about different subjects. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:32, April 13, 2019 (UTC) oh ok. well I tried to help anyway noticed they were removed, oh well just wanted to make this complete, so many diferent sites are needed for F1 thought elevating this would be worthwhileWjohnson992 (talk) 15:19, April 13, 2019 (UTC) 2019 Canadian Grand Prix So, regarding the mistakes in those pages I edited, well, apparently, some foolish editor insisted on editing the pages to make them show that Vettel won in Canada, so I tried correcting them, but I obviously didn't catch all of the mistakes. My apologies for that. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a Ferrari fan, so I'd obviously be biased in saying that penalty was ridiculous, and that Vettel was robbed. Ferrari may be appealing the decision, but I don't think it's gonna make much of a difference. Still, that's only my view, and I personally enjoy F1 in general just for the sake of the sport, but not to see close battles get taken away by stewards' interference. Again, my bad. DiddyKF1 (talk) 20:45 PM June 10, 2019 (UTC) :It's okay. I knew about the foolish editor anyway. And I agree that the penalty was unfair; I didn't even want to see a race victory being decided by a time penalty. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:51, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Proposal for points results I was suggesting whether we can include another points table for all current and past teams and drivers where we can show how many points they all would have scored using the current points system? For example apart from the orignal points table for the Toyota Team I wish to include another table on their total scores if the current points system is applied. - NgKQ NgKQ (talk) 05:31, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Sure. I don't see why not. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Contribution to news at home page With the Belgian Grand Prix currently running there has been a lot of news regarding drivers staying in teams etc but there hasn't been any changes to the news section at the home page in the past few days. Can I join in contribution to the news section? NgKQ (talk) 06:44, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, of course. I'm sorry that I didn't get it updated. I had been so busy over the last few weeks, and I forgot to do it yesterday when I was updating the page for tne Belgian Grand Prix and all the pages I could find that include information about Red Bull and Toro Rosso (because they still had info mentioning as if Gasly was still at Red Bull and Albon was still at Toro Rosso when they have switched teams). --Lightening McQueen (talk) 08:12, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Have I been granted the privilege to edit the news section template at the home page yet? NgKQ (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :NgKQ, you can edit it yourself any time without permission, just make sure you follow the documentation that appears on the page: Template:Latest F1 News. — JPDurzel (talk) 16:38, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Driver of the Day page? I dunno but should we have a page for Driver of the Day? NgKQ (talk) 05:01, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm, never thought about that, but it's a good idea. It'll be hard to gather who was Driver of the Day for every race so far in the past few years though. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:01, September 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh but I think the F1 website did keep an archive of Driver of the Day in the previous seasons NgKQ (talk) 15:11, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Huh, you're right. It does. Yes, go ahead. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:29, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Question Is this where I can ask a question concerning F1?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bkuave (talk • ) 20:49, November 14, 2019‎‎ (UTC). :I just add to the wiki and someone will pick up where I left off. MartinGarrix16 (talk) 23:24, November 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Sure, Bkuave. You just ask me or one of the other admins what should be edited on the Formula 1 Wiki. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:34, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Editor-in-Chief I was wondering if there was a position available for editor-in-chief.MartinGarrix16 (talk) 23:37, November 16, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't know about that, but I think that sounds like a good idea. There's nothing like that listed in the user rights management though. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:17, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Lightning, hope you're well. Just writing to ask for admin rights as both you and Will49 aren't as active at the moment, and we need to get things setup for the season. It may also be time to discuss what to do with Grand Prix articles as we are so close to having every World Championship race covered on the wiki. Thanks, JPDurzel (talk) 12:35, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :I'm okay, thanks. Just got so busy with editing on other wikis, contributing to social media, doing my hobbies, doing chores and spending time with my family, plus I had been getting a lot of stress. I may still contribute to the wiki for each Grand Prix weekend; I just don't get so much time to do it and I'm not so concentrated nor relaxed. And now that I'm late replying to this, I'm glad to see Gyarados Magnus has already made you an admin here on the wiki! Great job so far! I'm sure you'll do pretty well helping out throughout 2020! --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:40, February 2, 2020 (UTC)